


Everyone has Someone

by SilentlyFighting



Series: One Shots! (5sos) [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Confused Luke, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Luke, M/M, Protective Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlyFighting/pseuds/SilentlyFighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe I didn’t have the best start but someone up there took pity on me and changed things for me. The most popular guy in school saved my arse, became one of my closest friends then became one of my favourite people in a matter of weeks. He showed me how to be myself and that by being me I can be loved...even if it does mean using my lip ring against him some days to get my own way...</p><p>...And I guess my mum was right in a way..... Everyone has someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone has Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a friend, so if you liked it then you have her to thank.
> 
> So like normal, if you liked it give it some kudos and if you want more, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Bye guys!  
> :P

Just as I am grabbing my last book and putting it into my bag, my locker is slammed shut and I am rammed into it by a hefty force.  I groan as my head makes contact with the metal but otherwise stay silent, not wanting to make this any worse for myself.

This isn’t anything new to me; it’s become a sort of routine now. In the morning I get a mouthful of abuse, sometimes before and sometime after I get my books, before a few punches are thrown. At lunch, it’s yet again more abuse and pushing around and at the end of the day I’m shoved into walls, lockers and tripped a few times. Like I said, it’s nothing new.

Jordan, one of the boys on the football team, keeps me pinned against the locker, his arm across my shoulders, one of his knees against the bottom of my back. He isn’t much taller than me but he is a hell of a lot broader than I am, giving him an advantage over me, not that I am going to fight back anyway.

“Think if you rush, you won’t get caught?” He asks sarcastically. He catches the attention of a few others, those who weren’t already watching at least.

No one ever stops him, or helps me. No one cares. Some even cheer him and his mates on when they're beating me, most just watch though. I still don't know which of those is more embarrassing, having your bully being cheered by your fellow students or knowing that they are watching the beating but making no move to help.

“Stupid fag. Think you can get away... huh? Answer me queer boy.” He shouts in my face, making his friends laugh and me close my eyes tighter. He pulls me back from the lockers before smashing me back into them full force. My vision goes blurred but I am forced to ignore it as I’m spun around and hit straight in the jaw. Another punch lands on my stomach, knocking the air out of me and making me lean forward, my world goes black as a knee hits me straight in the face but I can still hear though. Jordan and his mates start kicking me before they stop as a voice speaks up.

“Hey, he's had enough. Leave him.” A voice echoes down the corridor as feet can be heard running down it. There’s more than one person running over but only one is talking by the sound of it.

“Or what Irwin, going to tell your daddy on me.” Jordan taunts, landing another kick to my ribs, his words hinting at the fact that Ashtons father is the principal.

Why would the captain of the football team, Ashton Irwin, be standing up for me? I am well below bottom of the social ladder here, the only reason I’m noticed is because someone spread the rumour that they saw me with a guy. I became the schools easy target from then on.

“No, but I can tell coach about the drugs you use to up your performance at each game.” Ashton challenges.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Jordan spits viciously.

“You wanna bet.” Ashton growls.

It is silent for a few seconds, but just as I am becoming convinced that I have completely lost consciousness completely, Jordan’s voice breaks it.

“Come on lads, he’s not worth it anymore.” Jordan grumbles out before footsteps can be heard moving away, off down the corridor.

I hear someone move closer as what sounds like two other people make people move on but they themselves aren’t very far away from where I am currently lying, no doubt covered by developing bruises.

The person crouches beside me; I can feel their gaze looking for any other injuries apart from the obvious that are serious.

“Come on kid, I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me.” Ashton speaks softly, shaking my arm gently so he doesn’t hurt me too much.

I groan softly, trying to do what he says. My eyelids feel like they weigh a ton. I try again and this time I get them open, barely but they're open nonetheless. I flex my hands which feel numb as I feel my eyes start to close, they feel so heavy.

“Nonono, keep them open.”He rushes out as he shakes my arm with a bit more force.

I hear the other two come closer but I’m losing all consciousness this time.

I feel myself being lifted and hauled up by an arm on each side, making me groan painfully as the muscles in my stomach and ribs protest about being moved after my beating.

“Stay with me kid, hold our hands and squeeze them. I know you can.”Ashton says, grabbing my hand that had been slung round his shoulder with his free hand, the other guy doing the same, I hold on but I feel like I’m slipping.

I hear the last guy slightly ahead asking people to move. He must have turned back at some point because I hear a sharp intake of breath, before a quiet voice mumbles, “Stay with us Luke.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I make it, but only just, to the nurse’s office. As soon as we get through the door I am being lain down quickly with a cold cloth being dabbed at my forehead, which brings me round a bit more, slowly I become more aware of what is going on around me. Once I have nearly come round completely, I am given a tablet to help with my headache with a drink of water and an ice pack for my ribs.

The others were sent to class as soon as I had been put down on the bed so I am on my own other than the school nurse who is keeping an eye on me as she writes a report about this incident, at least from what she has seen from my injuries.

“What happened, Luke?” She asks softly. It’s not the first time I have ended up here and it probably won’t be the last time either.

I shrug softly to avoid pulling on my bruises. When the bell goes for everyone to move on to their second lesson, I ask if I can go to my lesson. She makes sure the bruises and other injuries will be alright before letting me go with a slightly disappointed sigh and a note to hand to my teacher to explain why I am late to their lesson.

I arrive to class late like predicted, give the note to the teacher and shuffle to my seat in the back corner without a word. I keep my head down for the rest of the lesson and the next lesson. When the bell goes for lunch, I go to my locker. As I get closer I prepare myself for my next beating, but as I reach my locker I don’t see Jordan anywhere. Instead I see Ashton and his mates standing around it. I gulp before I start moving again, I keep my head down until I get there. I stop in front of them, hiding my hands in my jumper and slouching slightly so that I appear smaller than I really am.

“We’re not going to hurt you. We actually wanted to see if you were alright.” A voice speaks up.

I nod softly but stay silent, fiddling with my sleeves.

“Luke, you don’t have to be scared of us. I know that you associate the football team with your beatings but not all of us are like that.” One of the others speaks up, stepping forward.

They catch my attention, not because of their appearance or their movement, but because they know my name.

“How do you...” I trail off quietly.

“How do I know your name?” He asks, to which I nod softly. “We have a few classes together, you’re the quiet kid that sits in the corner, doesn’t speak much but works hard. The kid who tries to make himself invisible. I noticed you. At first because of what the guys on the team were saying about you but other times because of how much of a mystery you are to everyone.” He explains.

I hesitantly look up, hearing a sharp intake of breath from one of them but I ignore it.

“Some much stuff gets said about you but you don’t defend yourself. I have never seen you correct someone, never seen you tell anyone what that person really saw, what really happened. You’re a mystery and I cant help but want to figure you out.”He says with a soft smile.

“You shouldn’t talk to me; you guys will lose your friends if you’re seen with me.” I state before turning to my locker, swapping my books.

“It doesn’t matter. The only true friends we have are each other. Anyway, we never told you our names. I’m Ashton” Ashton speaks up when I close my locker getting ready to walk away.

“Everyone knows who you are Ashton.” I mumble.

Someone grabs my arm, making me tense but it’s just one of the others, the dark haired, tan one.

“Sorry, anyway what about us two...” He says pointing to himself and the other guy, pouting. “...don’t you wanna know our names?” He whines.

I smile softly, “If I have to.” I say with a giggle as he instantly starts smiling brightly.

“The name’s Calum, pleasure to meet you Lucas.” He announces bowing dramatically. Ashton laughs at him while the other guy rolls his eyes.

“Ignore him, anyways my names Michael, but these to knuckleheads call me Mikey. Up to you what you call me.” The other guy speaks up hitting Calum when he goes to protest.

“Umm hi, I guess... I... I have to go, things to do. Bye guys.” I scurry off quickly after my goodbye, winding my way through the corridors and to the library where I hide amongst the shelves at the back of the room.

I sigh as I slump against the shelves. I hope I don’t see them again, not because I don’t want friends but because they have a great reputation that would be ruined by being seen with me. I can’t do that to Ashton, Calum and Michael. They don’t deserve that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

For the next week, I am constantly on edge. The little schedule with Jordan is no longer, apparently Ashton told the coach anyway and now he has been kicked off of the team and expelled from this school. His cronies have moved on as well meaning no one pays me much attention anymore...well almost no one.

So I may or may not have been avoiding Calum, Ashton and Michael since our little chat. I spend most of my time hiding in toilets or the library to avoid another conversation, Michael has also tried to catch my attention in the classes we share, which I also try and ignore or pretend I don’t see.

But my luck is running low today since I was kept late in my lesson before lunch, which means the boys will be around and I may end up running into them...which I do. I make it to the library but I'm fast enough, Calum and Michael had already seen me darting through the corridors and followed.

They corner me near my usual hiding spot in the library.

“Hey Luke, wait up mate.” Calum calls, being shushed by the librarian; Michael waits till she has turned her back to flip her off making a few students giggle.

I slump down against the shelves in my usual spot, looking up at them as they approach me.

“So it has come to our attention that you’re ignoring us...” Michael states as he sits against the shelves opposite me. I look down playing with my fingers, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“..So what’s going on?” He continues. I shrug softly still looking away.

“You know, Ashton is going mental thinking we scared you away when we talked last time. But we know that isn’t it...what’s going on it that head of yours Lucas? Why are you running away?” Calum says softly, sitting next to me.

“You guys don’t have to stay with me just because you saved me. You don’t deserve to lose your reputations because of me...” I mumble, shifting so mine and Calum’s shoulders no longer touch. Calum, seeing this, puts his arm around my shoulder preventing me from getting too far away.

“We don’t care about our reputations, we never wanted them. We also aren’t sticking around just because we saved you and we think we have to, we’re staying because we want to. You’re a fun guy to be around; you just need to come out of your shell.” Michael says, keeping eye contact with me to prove he isn’t lying.

“That’s not what you said last time...” I joke weakly, shifting under Calum's arm, slightly uncomfortable with my predicament.

“You're a mystery Luke. But that’s what makes you who you are. I wanna get to know you, see the guy you hide from everyone else. You don’t have to tell us everything, just be you, even if it’s only around us.” A voice says softly from our left. I look up to see Ashton leaning against the shelf, his attention solely on me.

I take few seconds to mull it over before taking a deep breath and nodding softly.

“But don’t blame me if your reputations go down the drain.” I state.

“Reputations, who needs them nowadays anyway?” Michael jokes waving off my warning.

I roll my eyes at him but don’t comment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days go by slowly. The boys are everywhere and I feel like I am suffocating. They're nice lads don’t get me wrong, but I am hardly ever able to be alone because they pop up out of nowhere. Not so much Ashton and Michael, but Calum does it a lot. I feel like the other two understand that I need time on my own still because being around people isn’t something I’m used to, but I'm not sure Calum understands this though since he is a major people person.

I have hung out with Ashton after school a few times so that I dont have to be home alone until my parents and brothers get back from work and their own classes a few hours after school ends, I am still so nervous around him but he doesn’t let it become awkward, always finding something for us to do that doesn't require too much talking about school or anything like that, even if just a game on the console. However, the last time I went round his place was on Tuesday because I have been busy or doing my own thing.

On Friday I decide to change things up a bit. I have been thinking about doing this all week, wondering who would notice if I changed a few things and who wouldn't. Today I decided to stop hiding who I am and dress how I want to. I change into my black skinny jeans with the ripped knees, my black tank top with writing on, saying “YOU COMPLETE MEss” across the front, and my all black converse. I style my hair into a quiff, put my lip piercing in and grab my bag and sunglasses. It feels different, but a good different...liberating almost.

I decide to drive to school today, something I have only done once before, and that was a while ago when I first moved to this school, but I have gotten a new car since then so I’m excited to see what people say now. I turn my music up high, Blink 182 blasting through the speakers.

As I pull into the school student parking lot, the staring begins. I knew it would draw attention but damn. Peoples jaws drop and girls are following the movement of the car to see who gets out...this is insane considering my car isn't all that impressive in my opinion, and just because it is a little on the expensive side, it doesn't mean that the owner is going to be all that fantastic but whatever.

I park up; put my sunglasses on before grabbing my bag and getting out.

“Nice car dude” Someone shouts over. I smile but don’t reply.

“This guy must be loaded. How else can he afford an Audi R8...?” I hear someone mutter as I pass by.

“Oh my god, he is so hot.” I hear a girl squeal somewhere to my left.

As I approach my locker, I notice the boys waiting against it. I smirk as I think how this is going to go. When I approach, Ashton looks up.

My voice has been changing a lot recently so I haven’t been talking that much until it settles down, it seems to have settled down over the past two days and it is noticeably deeper than it was. However, the boys wouldn't know this as I have been almost silent around them whenever I have seen them all week. I’m not sure if this will work but I want to try it, at least if it doesn't work I still have the satisfaction that I tricked the other students.

“Hey, guys. I need to get to my locker and you’re kind of in the way.” I say, smiling cheekily when Michael and Calum look at each other confused and shuffle away slightly.

Ashton looks me over before stepping away, though his eyes watch my every movement. I go to open it when Michael speaks up.

“Whoa buddy, that’s our mates locker... I think you got the wrong one.”

“I know who’s locker this is and I’m 100% sure this is the right one. Oh, and Calum... Tell Ashton he can stop checking out my ass now.” I say cheekily as I remove the sunglasses and place them in my locker before winking at Calum.

Ashton flushes when he realises he has been caught but tries to change the subject.

“Do I even know you?” He asks cockily.

I smirk back at him. I can’t believe they don’t recognise me. This is like a game to me now and I am enjoying winning.

I lean close before speaking, “Oh, you know me babe, and even if you don’t recognise me, you will soon enough.” I bite lightly at him ear lobe and tug slightly to keep his attention. “..And if you leave now you will still be able to sort out your...little problem before class starts.” I mumble cheekily.

I pull away, biting my lip when I see how riled up he is, before winking at him and walking away. When I reach the end of the corridor, I turn back. The boys are still watching me, especially Ashton.

“Hey Michael,” I shout to him catching his attention. “See you in class, yeah?” I don’t wait for an answer before walking away.

\-----------------------------------------------------

At lunch, I am standing at my locker chatting to a couple girls who are hopelessly trying to flirt with me, when the boys make an appearance.

“Excuse me girls, we need to borrow your friend here.” Michael says, latching onto my shirt and dragging me. I wink at the girls over my shoulder, making them all giggle and wave, before I am dragged round the corner and pushed back against another locker, still being held by Michael, who has a tight grip on the front of my shirt.

He waits until Ashton is in front of me before letting go of my shirt. I straighten out the wrinkles in the fabric while I wait for someone to talk.

“I don’t appreciate being made an embarrassment in front of the school or my friends, especially by someone I don’t even know. Now tell me buddy, what’s your name?” Ashton spits, maintaining eye contact.

I feign shock and raise an eyebrow, “You really don’t recognise me...Damn and I thought you would be the person to see straight through me.” I say smirking when I finish.

Ashton growls, moving closer to try and intimidate me. I bite my lip to stop my smile, his eyes following the motion.

“Listen buddy, you come in here, grabbing everyone’s attention and then embarrass my friend here in front of everyone. That’s not on. Now I suggest you give me a name so I can put it on your headstone before I bury you.” Michael growls, sounding more annoyed than Ashton looks.

I keep eye contact with Ashton for a full minute before he suddenly pulls back completely, looking shocked. Michael and Calum replace Ashton's spot quickly but I still maintain eye contact with Ashton.

“After all the fun we had the other day and you’ve forgotten me already...” I tease, tutting playfully and shaking my head.

Michael and Calum start to give me another mouthful, but I’m not listening, still waiting for Ashton to catch up with the situation.

Ashton, who is out of sight of the other two, suddenly glares playfully. I can tell he has caught on and when I raise an eyebrow in question, he nods starting to play along.

Michael silences instantly when Ashton speaks.

“You looked a little different on your knees” Ashton relies, trying to make it as bad as possible to get back at me for tricking him.

I glare at him, “I’m sure your friends don’t need details.” I snap back.

He giggles moving closer again.

“Leave him lads, he’s alright.” He directs at the boys who look even more confused but step back again. He turns back to me, “Thought you said you would call me.” He states raising an eyebrow.

“True, but I have said that to a lot of people this week and they didn’t have much luck either.” I reply nonchantly, playing with my lip ring when I finish talking, close enough to Ashton to hear the soft growl he emits when I play with it.

Calum, who hadn’t spoken much, softly spoke up.

“If you’re involved with Ashton, don’t we at least deserve a name?”

“I wouldn’t say involved but sure. The name’s Hemmings, Luke Hemmings. Nice to see you two again.” I say, smirking when Michael’s jaw drops.

Ashton and I look at each other and burst into laughter when they finally get it, the look on their faces is a mix between confused and betrayed but they join in the laughter once they get over the shock that it was all a trick.

“Pretty good acting there, and can I just say you’re looking great.” Ashton smiles, dimples on show.

I laugh, “I have been hearing about how good I look all day, anyway your reaction this morning gave what you thought of me away” I tease, making Cal and Mikey start to laugh again and Ashton blush.

“Can you blame me, it was pretty hot.” Ash whines, making us laugh harder.

\----------------------------------------------------------

After school, all four of us head round Ashton’s house. Usually it’s just me and Ashton but I don’t mind the change.

“You got us pretty good earlier, can I just say well done.” Mikey says patting me on back before wrapping his arm around Calums waist, who moves closer to him. I raise an eyebrow in question at them but they are in their own little world.

“You never notice they do everything as a pair?” Ashton speaks up from behind me, making me jump. He puts his hand on my waist from behind and leans his head on my shoulder watching them with me.

“Not before. You and Michael were always together when I saw you and Calum just popped up out of nowhere but now that I really think about it, when we were as a group they seemed pretty close.” I shrug.

“Does it bother you?” Ashton asks hesitantly.

“Does what bother me? Them being close...or whatever they are?” I ask, to which he nods against my shoulder. “No. They more interest me than anything else.” I mumble.

“How so?” Ashton queries as he lets go and flops onto his bed, I sit next to him leaving some space between us.

“I guess it was kind of obvious that I don’t spend much time with people. When you lot came around things changed for me. But so did the way I thought about different people and frankly it scares me.” I admit. I look up seeing all three paying attention to me.

“You mean you’re...”Michael trails off, not sure how to continue.

“I don’t know anymore. I mean, both my brother have girlfriends and I was always told I would find my someone, but when I was with those girls, and they were flirting with me, I felt nothing...but with some people I can feel something..I just don’t get it.” I look down sadly, avoiding eye contact.

Ashton sits up, moving closer, and wraps his arms around me.

“It’s alright to be confused Lukey. I didn’t know either for a while but I figured out over time.” He whispers, trying to comfort me with his words and by rubbing soft circles into my back.

“I don’t wanna wait to find out... I wanna know now.” I whine. Ashton just shushes me and holds me tighter against his chest.

It is silent before Calum speaks up.

“You said with some people you can feel...why you don’t ask them to help you figure it out.” He says quietly.

I shake my head, “They would hate me.” I mumble, shifting uneasily in Ashton’s hold.

“They could never hate you Luke. I bet they would love to help you.” Michael speaks, looking from Calum to me.

I move out of Ashton’s grip and lay back on the bed.

“If it’s who I think it is, then I know that they definitely won’t hate you.” Michael tries again, I just ignore him.

“Who is it Lukey? Who makes you feel like that?” Ashton asks quietly, laying down next to me.

I think about telling them for a second before shaking my head.

“It’s nobody, doesn’t matter anyway.” I mumble, turning my head away from them.

The guys are silent for a few seconds, before a voice speaks softly.

“Lukey...”They whisper.

I turn toward the voice, wondering what they want. Just as I roll onto my back, Ashton leans in and kisses me. For a moment I freeze, trying to push him away, every time I try to push him away he presses against me harder. After a few seconds, I kiss him back before he pulls away.

I lay there for a second breathing heavily before I speak, “What the fuck..?”

Calum and Michael start laughing, while Ashton smiles cheekily.

“Do you know now or do I need to do it again?” He replies giggling.

I look over at the other two, who shrug, not bothered by what they just witnessed.

“I told you he wouldn’t hate you.” Michael says sticking his tongue out at me.

I roll my eyes at him before turning my head back to Ashton.

“Why?” I ask, unsure myself if I want to know the answer.

“I want to help you, and I may or may not have wanted to do that for a while. Also, if you’re worried about them two, I have seen them with their tongues down each other’s throats enough times to deserve to get my own back. They can’t tell us to not do it if they do it all the time outside of school and sometimes inside of school.” Ashton summarises.

I nod smirking as I think of an idea. I glance at the other two before asking, “If they can’t tell us not to do it, does that mean you can do it again, I don’t think I quite got it the first time?”

I play with my lip ring as I wait for an answer.

“Keep playing with that damn lip ring and I’ll do anything you want me to.” Ashton growls, making Calum’s and Michael’s jaws drop and eyes widen.

“Oh, is that right?” I ask cheekily as I continue playing with the ring,

Ashton nods, jaw clenched to avoid making any sounds.

“Mmm, we’ll see.” I mumble as I lean in and reconnect our lips.

 _

So maybe I didn’t have the best start but someone up there took pity on me and changed things for me. The most popular guy in school saved my arse, became one of my closest friends then became one of my favourite people in a matter of weeks. He showed me how to be myself and that by being me I can be loved...even if it does mean using my lip ring against him some days to get my own way.

And I guess my mum was right in a way. Everyone does has someone out there who can change the way they see the world, they just have to be searching in the right places to find them.


End file.
